To nie Brodway!
Chris: Ostatnio w Muzyce Totalnej Porażki nasza finałowa 6 walczyła w parach w pojedynku na klipy muzyczne. Wygrali Lindsay i Tyler swoim miłosnym klipem. W ostatecznej walce pomiędzy Cody'm i Noah'em. Wygrał Noah i wyleciał Cody. Co teraz zrobi finałowa 5 by wygrać. Oglądajcie Muzyke Totalnej Porażki W domku Ezekiel: 'Super finałowa 5! '''Eva: '''Hehe! I tak to ja wygram ten program! '''Noah: '''Skąd jesteś taka pewna swego?! '''Eva: '''Wiem i już! '''Ezekiel: '''Moja kochana Evcia! '''Eva: '''Nigdy tak do mnie nie mów! Inaczej cię zabije! '''Ezekiel: '''Dobra bobra, przepraszam! '''Lindsay: '''Jejciu finałowa 5! '''Tyler: '''No super, juhu! '''Lindsay: '''Już tyle przyjaciół pożegnaliśmy! '''Ezekiel: '''No, co racja to racja! '''Eva: '''Ja nie mam przyjaciół! '''Noah: '''Ja też! '''Lindsay: '''O przestańcie, lubię was! '''Eva: '''O zamknij się idiotko! '''Noah: '''Tak, zamknij się blondi! '''Lindsay: '''Przestańcie! '''Eva: '''Tępa jak but! '''Noah: '''Nawet mucha to przy niej geniusz! '''Lindsay: '(płacze) Idioci! 'Tyler: '''Czekaj, Lindsay! '''Ezekiel: '''To nie było zbyt miłe! '''Tyler: '''Gratuluje wam! '''Eva: '''Spadaj! '''Noah: '''Właśnie, nie chce mi się z tobą gadać! '''Chris: '''Witajcie! Dlaczego jest was tylko 4?! Gdzie Lindsay?! '''Eva: '''Obraziła się i uciekła! '''Noah: '''Taka wrażliwa niby! '''Tyler: '''O przestańcie! To wszystko to wasza wina! '''Chris: 'Ładnie, ładnie! 'Ezekiel: '''I co teraz zrobimy?! '''Chris: '''Chciałem wam zrobić Musical, ale, co tam! Zrobimy go później, teraz zrobimy poszukiwanie Lindsay w rytm muzyki! '''Noah: '''No i co będziemy robić?! '''Chris: '''Nie ma pytań? To dobrze, zaczynajcie! ''Klip muzyczny o poszukiwaniu Lindsay '''Tyler: ''Lindsay, gdzie jesteś powiedz mi!'' Noah: ''Co my robimy, a co mnie ona obchodzi'' Eva: ''Odnajdź się, bo chce do toalety'' Ezekiel: ''Lindsay, gdzie jesteś, powiedz mi'' Tyler: ''Szukam cię tu, a teraz tam'' Eva: ''Jak cię znajdę to cię zabije '' Ezekiel: ''Może pod kamiem, a może pod patykiem'' Noah: ''Chyba raczej tam nie ma jej też'' Tyler: ''Kochana, gdzie jesteś powiedz mi '' Eva: ''Musze do kibla bardzo szybko'' Noah: ''Znajdź się idiotko proszę cię'' Tyler: ''Nie mów do niej, że idiotką jest'' Ezekiel: '''N''ie kłóćcie się tak, proszę was '' '''Eva: ''Pomóż mi Ezekiel ją znaleźć już'' Tyler: ''Gdzie ty jesteś może w pokoju swym '' Noah: ''Lewo, prawo tam nie ma cię '' Eva: ''Góra, dół tam też nie ma jej '' Tyler: ''Światło w garderobie widzę'' Eva: ''Hahaha, będę pierwsza i to ja wygram '' Noah: ''Po moim trupie to ja wygram'' Eva: ''Hura jest, to wygrałam o tak'' Ezekiel: ''Super gratuluje ci'' Koniec 'Chris: '''No brawo, brawo Evo, wygrywasz dzisiaj! '''Eva: '''O tak i to rozumiem! '''Lindsay: '''Przepraszam was, wybaczycie mi to? '''Tyler: '''Jasne Lindsay! '''Noah: '''A teraz... ehh ceremonia! '''Chris: '''Bystrzacha z ciebie Noah! Ceremonia '''Chris: '''Jest was piątka. a zaraz będzie was tylko 4! *Eva *Noah *Lindsay '''Chris: '''Wy jesteście spokojni o swój los! Na razie '''Lindsay: '''Uff! '''Eva: '''O tak i to rozumiem! '''Noah: '''Hehe, finałowa 4! '''Tyler: '''Nie, dlaczego ja?! '''Ezekiel: '''Proszę was! '''Chris: '''A dzisiaj odpada...Tyler!!! '''Tyler: '''Jak, dlaczego, kto?! '''Lindsay: 'Żegnaj kochany! '''Noah: '''Pa Tyler! '''Eva: '''Nara głąbie! '''Noah: '''Arivederci! Kategoria:Odcinki Muzyki Totalnej Porażki